


Like, Retweet, Subscribe

by bennettmp339



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eavesdropping, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennettmp339/pseuds/bennettmp339
Summary: Steve overhears a story about social media.





	Like, Retweet, Subscribe

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Happy Steve Bingo, bingo square I-1, social media.
> 
> Thank you to esaael for the prompt.

Steve wasn’t intending to eavesdrop on the conversation, he just happened to be wandering down the hallway towards the vending machine when the two men started talking. It didn’t take too long before they were discussing one of their Twitter accounts. 

Steve knew about Twitter. And Facebook. And Tumblr. And something called “Instagram.” Shortly after he was found and thawed, shortly after the now-called “Battle of Manhattan,” Pepper had called him to her office, where Stark Industries Social Media Manager convinced him that he needed to have various social media accounts. They stressed that he could have complete control over his own accounts, were he to want it, but made sure that he knew that they would be happy to run his entire social media presences. Within two weeks, Steve was running his own accounts, though he allowed the SI social media people to do things like check his comments for spam comments, answer legitimate questions, and the like. 

The sound of loud laughter brought him out of his thoughts, and he surfaced in time to hear one of the two men say that he had no idea that he had a Twitter account, as the social media manager where he worked had set him up with all of his professional social media accounts. Steve did his best not to laugh out loud as he pulled his phone from his pocket and looked up the various social media accounts of the speaker, following him across multiple platforms. He then Tweeted about overhearing the story, before posting on his Tumblr. It was too funny not to post about it. Now, to share in the Slack chats…


End file.
